This Woman's Work
by cindlemain
Summary: Vegeta thinks about his life with Bulam. Another song fic and becareful Vegeta's a little out of character. My first DBZ fic so please be kind


READ ME: Warning Vegeta is a little out of character in this story, but then hey I don't think anyone could stay mean and careless through what I'm about to put him through and it's my story so I can write him that way. Oh and I make Goku sound a lot smarter then most people portray him. I just thought I would warn you first.  
  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and company belongs to FUNimation Inc. and Akria Toriyama and not to me. The song "This Woman's Work" belongs to Kate Bush and the people who made the movie "She's having a Baby" and not to me either. I'm just an avid Bulma and Vegeta fan that decided to write this sick and twisted story.   
  
This story is about Vegeta's thoughts on Bulma and his life with her when he finds out that he may not have her around for much longer. Oh and the parts in between the song are his memories.   
  
This is my First Dragon Ball Z fanfic and my first sort of Romantic story. So please be nice.  
  
I want to thank everyone who wrote to me saying how good "She's Like the Wind," "When the Heartache is Over," "A Child's Thoughts," "Coming Darkness," "Afraid." and "Elementals" were. Your comments were very help full and I would also like to thank my editors Nicole and Cindy for encouraging me to write more. And look for "When the Heartache is Over" part two It will be out in a week or two. As always all comments, flames or anything else you want to send me is cool, but comments would be a nice encouragement to write more. My email address is Cindlemain@yahoo.com.  
  
  
This Woman's Work  
By Cindlemain  
Rated PG just in case  
  
  
Vegeta found himself in a place the humans called a church and wondered how he got there, the last thing he remembered was leaving the delivery room after the doctor had thrown him out because there was a problem with the pregnancy and then wondering around the hospital. 'What a strange place to end up, must be fate or something that I would end up in a place where all past sins could be forgiven and all my prayers can be answer by the protector of earth.' Vegeta though as he ran his hand through his black hair. He also recalled something about the god of this planet being very vengeful and remembered the state of his wife and the daughter she was carrying.   
  
Walking up to the alter the only thing he could remember was Bulma's screams and the look of pain on her face as he held her in his arms and flew her as fast as he could to the hospital. Out of all the painful screams of all the people he had killed he knew that he would never forget those screams and if she didn't make it they would haunt him forever. So getting on his knees he looked towards the heavens and did something that he had never done in all his life. Vegeta prayed for the life of another.  
  
"Kame I know that I have done nothing to deserve your help, if anything I deserve the pain I'm going through right now. I've destroyed hundreds of planets and more people then I can count and I've never been sorry for it, until I met her. She's made me see the good in this world and has made me regret everything bad I've ever done. She's loved me without me ever telling her I loved her back, she's always given me what ever I needed and has never expected anything back. She's given me one wonderful son and now she's in there trying to give birth to my daughter and she may not make it. Kame you above all know that she's a good woman and she doesn't deserve to get her life cut short like this, if anything I should be the one to suffer and die not her. Please Kame I'll do anything, absolute anything to get you to spare her life, even if it means giving up my own because I am nothing with out that woman. So please Kame, please don't take her from me please." Vegeta pleaded.  
  
As he kneeled there with his eyes closed his mind wondered back to everything they had been through together. All the sad and happy times they had had in what now looked to be their short time together.  
  
Pray God that you can cope.  
I'll stand outside  
This woman's work,  
This woman's world.  
Ooh, it's hard on the man.  
Now his part is over.  
Now starts the craft of the mother.  
  
"Hey Vegeta I know that you have no place to go and no where to stay so if you want you can stay at my place I'm sure my dad won't mind after all we have tons room." Bulma said smiling   
"Woman why would I want to stay with you, the prince of Saiya-jins needs no ones help." He replied in his normal superior tone.   
"Come on Vegeta where else are you going to stay, Goku's house?" She said laughing "Quit being such a tough guy and just come with me."  
Vegeta stood there thinking about it for a few minutes before picking her up and flying towards her house. "Don't think I'm doing this because I like you. I'm only doing this because your father can build me something I can use to train in so I can beat the so-called Super Saiya-jin Kakarot."   
"Okay Vegeta what ever you say."  
  
  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
  
  
Bulma came running out of the house screaming his name as the gravity room exploded around him leaving him barely conscious and unable to move. She gathered him up in her arms and tried to pick him up to no avail. He wanted to tell her how stupid she was for trying to pick him up. How could a weakling like her hope to carry someone of his strength and size, but when he saw the tears in her eyes he stopped himself.   
'Why is she crying, it can't be because I'm hurt that wouldn't make any sense, she hates me.' He wanted to ask her why she was crying, but he didn't have the strength. As consciousness slowly left him he heard her talking, no pleading with him.  
"Vegeta your going to be okay please don't leave me, you can't die please don't die."   
His last thought before he passed out was that no one had ever cried over the thought of him dying before.  
  
I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking:  
All the things I should have said, that I never said.  
All the things we should have done, though we never did.  
All the things I should have given, but I didn't.  
Oh, darling, make it go,  
Make it go away!  
  
In the newly built gravity room Vegeta's superior hearing picked up Bulma crying in her room. Emerging from the gravity room he flew up to her window and standing on the balcony his first though was to open the door and demand that she stopped her useless crying. Unfortunately when he say her frail body sitting there on her bed, her sobs raking her body and looking more frail and helpless then anyone should, he was over come with the need to protect her and hold her in his arms until all her problems went away.   
Silently opening the doors to her room he came up behind her and sitting down wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He expected her to pull away and start yelling at him and was surprised when she welcomed his embraced and started to talking without any prompt from him.  
  
"Yamcha and I broke up tonight, I caught him with another woman again." She stated as she slowly calmed down.  
"Woman this is the fifth time this month you've been up here crying over that weakling. You are so much better then that thing and you shouldn't be crying over him. He's not worth your time."  
"I know that Vegeta, I've known that for a long time now."  
"Then why are you crying woman?"   
"Because tonight I admitted to Yamcha that I loved someone else and he guessed who it was and pointed out that that person could never love me back and he's right." She said turning to face him.  
"Well then who ever that man is he is also unworthy of you. Any man who dose not see your worth doesn't deserve to have you." He stated without meaning to. He had been having strange feeling towards her ever since the gravity room incident and was slowly realizing that he was falling in love with her and was trying hard not to let his feelings show.  
At his words her face lighted up and smiling she said. "Well I'm glad you feel that way Vegeta because I've come to realize that it's you I love."  
Before Vegeta could tell her off and make a hasty retreat from the room she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately and he soon found himself returning the embrace that would lead to more then kissing.   
  
  
Give me these moments back.  
Give them back to me.  
Give me that little kiss.  
Give me your hand.  
  
Bulma walked into the room her eyes seemed to sparkle with a new life that he hadn't seen before and was a little worried about. Walking over to where he sat on the love seat she sat down in his lap and kissed him.  
"Woman what are you doing?" he asked as she pulled away  
"I have great news. I'm pregnant."  
"YOUR WHAT!" He yelled jumping up and almost knocking her on the floor.  
"I'm pregnant Vegeta. You're going to be a daddy."  
Vegeta just stood there those words echoing threw him mind before he got his composure together enough to reply and of course what he said was mean as always, but she hadn't expected anything else.  
"So your going to have a child what dose that have to do with me?"  
"It's yours too you know, your going to have to help me."  
"Silly woman I will have nothing to do with this."  
Bulma was starting to get really angry until she remembered him saying that where he came from the men had nothing to do with the child after the consummation that it was all the woman's work.  
"Look Vegeta I know they do things differently where you're from, but here the man helps to raise the child and that's what I expect from you."  
"You will get no such thing from me woman."  
"Yes I will Vegeta, yes I will, just wait and see."  
  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
  
Vegeta walked into the delivery and was amazed by the sight in front of him. Bulma, dishevel and sweaty, looked more beautiful then ever and she seemed to glow with a strange light that only a mother could have.   
Vegeta unsure of what to say or do could only manage one word. "Bulma?"  
"Come here Vegeta and take a look at your son." She said calmly   
'Son, I have a son.' He though as he walked over and leaning over her saw a little bundle she held wrapped in a blanket. Bulma removed the cover from the child's face and Vegeta got his first look at his son. He was like a tiny version of Vegeta with a little bit of Bulma mixed in. Vegeta's only problem was that the boy had lavender hair. He was going to make a comment when two little hand shot up and grabbed the finger he had pointed at the boy with amazing strength. Vegeta was surprised and at the same time very proud that he had helped in some way to created this little boy.   
He looked over at Bulma a million questions running threw his head, but one stuck out more then the others.  
"What's his name?"  
"Trunks, I've decided to call him Trunks."  
Vegeta looked down in awe at the little boy and said. "Trunks, it's a proud Saiya-jin name. Hello Trunks."  
  
I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking  
Of all the things I should have said, that I never said.  
All the things we should have done, though we never did.  
All the things that you needed from me.  
All the things that you wanted for me.  
All the things that I should have given, but I didn't.  
Oh, darling, make it go away.  
Just make it go away now.  
  
As Vegeta opened his eyes he tried hard to focus on that last memory. Next to Bulma Trunks was the most important thing in his life and Bulma and him were the most important things in Trunks life and now that little six year old boy was going to lose his mother. Vegeta didn't know how, but he knew that Bulma wasn't going to make it out of that delivery room. 'And to think that nine months ago she was fine and always finding reasons to yell at me, Trunks was running around with Goten throwing ki blasts everywhere, and I was taking my life with her for granted. Kame, how things have changed.' He thought.  
  
A noise from the back of the church pulled him out of his thoughts and standing up he turned to see Kakarot come threw the door. His face was tear streaked and he looked older then he should have. He looked like a man who had just lost his best friend and with that thought it dawned on Vegeta what had happened, but he let Kakarot approach him just in case it wasn't true, oh he so didn't want it to be true. Kakarot placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and refused to look at him, he just stood there looking up and not meeting Vegeta's eyes.   
"Kakarot!" Vegeta said in the most menacing tone he could pull off.  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, but Bulma didn't make it." He said sadly  
Vegeta didn't know what to do, it felt as if he was dying inside and he wanted so badly to just cry and scream and do things he had never done before. Instead he settled on doing something he had always done when he was mad, he turned and hit Kakarot so hard that he flew to the other side of the church. Of course he just got back up and walked over to Vegeta.  
"I expected you to do something like that, that's one of the reasons I said I'd come and tell you."  
"Really then what were your other reasons, did you do it because you have some crazy idea that we're friends. Because were not and never were."  
Kakarot just shook his head. "I had expected that one too. Vegeta I know what you're going threw..."   
Vegeta's cruel harsh laugh cut off what ever else he was going to say. "You know what I'm going threw, oh I don't think so. She was your friend, so what she was my wife, my life, everything that was good in me came from her. Her voice could make me smile, her laugh could make me love and her smile made everything right and now that's all gone and I have nothing, absolute nothing. The sad thing is that I never once told her that I loved her, not once in our eight years together."  
"It doesn't matter that you never told her, she knew. I once over heard her tell Chichi that she didn't need to here that from you because it showed in everything you did for her and Trunks. Your actions always spoke louder then words and she figured it would only take away from the bond you two shared if you said it because you always told her that words could never express what she meant to you and she believed it.  
"But there is still so much I wanted to do and so many things left unsaid."  
Kakarot put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "There are always things that could have been said, your never ready for someone you love to die. Death is unexpected and in the end all you can do is help the people it's effected the most."  
  
Vegeta stood there and looking up at Kakarot he realized that his friend wasn't as stupid as he seemed. He had to pull him self together, after all there was a little boy out there who was going to need someone to help him understand why he couldn't see his mother anymore.   
"Have you told my brat yet?"  
"No I wanted to leave that up to you, besides I think there's someone else you need to see first."  
"Who else is there to see?"  
Kakarot gave him one of his trade mark smiles that made him look like a little boy and putting his hand behind his head said. "Opps I guess I was so wrapped up in telling you about Bulma I forgot to tell you."  
"Well out with it baka. I still need to see my son."  
"Okay just wait here."   
  
Walking over to the door he opened it and motioned for someone out side to come in. To Vegeta's surprise Trunks walked in carry a small bundle. The little six-year-old walked up to his dad carefully holding the thing like it would break at any moment. When he reached his dad Trunks looked up at him unsure of what to do. Vegeta seeing the boy's uneasiness with the bundle kneeled down next to Trunks and holding his arms out took it from him. Vegeta smiled when he felt the familiar wait of a baby as he slowly removed the cover over what could only be his daughter. Vegeta's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the little girl in his arms. She was almost an exact replica of Bulma, her hair was blond, but would soon turn blue like her mothers and she had her mothers eyes. When the baby looked at Vegeta she started to laugh and it sounded just like Bulma's.   
  
Once again Kakarot interrupted Vegeta's thoughts. "You know Vegeta we have a believe here on earth that a soul never dies, it just moves on to another body and I think that's what happened here."  
Looking down at the little girl in his arms Vegeta could find no fault with that. "For once I think your right."  
"So what are you going to name her."  
"Good question dad what is her name?" Trunks asked  
Thinking back he could only remember one name that would fit this little girl, the name Bulma had picked out for her that he had argued against.  
"Her name is Bra."  
"Bra, that's a silly name dad." Stated Trunks.  
"That is a little weird Vegeta." Kakarot agreed  
"I know, but it's what Bulma wanted to name her, so her name is Bra."  
"Oh well then it's a great name dad."  
"I know it is son I know it is." Vegeta replied as he looked down at the little girl who started to laugh again.   
"She's going to be a happy child just like Bulma said she would be, because in a way she is Bulma."   
  
  
The End  
  



End file.
